Crossing the Bridge
by theselfproclaimedgreatest7
Summary: Nagisa didn't know what to expect when he woke up with a feeling that something will happen. *sighs* Sometimes Korosensei just can't stay put. REWRITE VERSION OF CROSSING THE BRIDGE.
1. Chapter 1

When Shiota Nagisa woke up, he wasn't really sure about the strange feeling in his stomach. _Is something going to happen?_ He shook his head. _What am I talking about? When your teacher is some alien octopus that is threatening to destroy earth and have students to become assassins, something is always bound to happen. Heck, attacking your own teacher as greeting him a good morning isn't even normal at all. But… is today going to be different?_

Nagisa sighed and stopped for a moment in front of the school gates. There were already a lot of other students bustling in, not wanting to be late, have their grades go down and end up like him, a student in class e that is looked down by everyone. _What is wrong with me? I'm just overreacting._

"Yo! Nagisa,"

At the mention of his name, he whipped his head to the left where the voice came from. He saw his baseball fanatic friend, Sugino Tomohito, running at his direction until he was in front of the feminine blue haired boy, said feminine blue haired boy greeted him all the while trying to hide his troubled expression. "Good morning, Sugino."

The other boy didn't miss it as his grin fell and replaced with that of concern. "What's wrong?"

Nagisa sighed once again at his failed attempt. _Ironic, I can fool professional assassins yet I can't even fool a middle school student that is still a newbie at it._ "It's not anything important," at the unconvinced expression at the other he tried again, "It's nothing, really."

Though Sugino still looked unsure, he let it pass. "If you say so…" he then quickly changed the subject. "So, did you watch the baseball match yesterday on TV?" he asked, erasing the concern on his face and brought his grin back.

Nagisa smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and was glad that he changed the topic. The other wouldn't understand much anyway. "Yeah. The Seiju team won! At first, I was quite saddened that they were losing and I expected that the other team would win." He scratched his head, a bit sheepish. "But then, they somehow won!"

If possible, Sugino's grin widened even more. "I know right! Did you see Himura when he swung-" then the conversation went on with Sugino using hand gestures for added effects and all the while with Nagisa smiling, not understanding half of what his friend was saying but still pretending that he understands.

* * *

By the time they arrived at their hallway leading to where their classroom is, both Nagisa and Sugino were still into their topic until a certain red headed sadist popped out. Literally.

"Gah! Karma-kun!"

"Yo! Karma!"

"Good morning." Karma greeted, smiling. Though, the somehow evil glint in his eyes gave it away. Nagisa sweat dropped.

"What are you up to this time, Karma-kun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nagisa stared.

Karma stared back.

The silence was cut by Sugino. "Uh… guys?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Karma threw his head back and laughed while Nagisa blinked. As if the blue haired was suddenly pulled out of trance.

"Your stare just keep getting more and more intense every time! In no time, you can make some delinquents pee by just staring at them." He wiped some of the tears that were building up on his eyes from laughing and put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. The glint in his eyes came back. "I have something for you. I'll give it to you during lunch."

"Uh… okay?" The moment he said that one word, Karma's expression brightened. Somehow, that made Nagisa want to take back what he just said.

"Great! I'll come to you at lunch." And he left, whistling along the way.

 _I am so regretting this._

"Are you really serious about this, Nagisa?"

"I don't know, Sugino."

Sugino swung his arm around Nagisa. "Well, I don't think he's going to give you something dangerous. He's not the type of guy that would go that far." He said to make Nagisa feel better.

Nagisa cracked a smile. "Thanks, Sugino."

"No problem."

They both arrived in front of the door to their classroom. A sign written with "CLASS-E" was placed beside the door above. Nagisa opened the door only for him and Sugino to see the backs of their classmates.

The baseball lover tapped the nearest person on the shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, Sugino and Nagisa!"

"What's going on?" Sugino asked.

"Ah, it's Koro-sensei." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "He's up to something again."

Nagisa raised a brow and made his way through the crowd to see what their teacher was exactly up to. _Honestly, he just can't stay put._ He finally made it up to the front and he sweat dropped at the sight.

"Uh… Koro-sensei, what are you doing?"

In front of him was Koro-sensei with his tentacles holding some tools for machines. He was building a… is that an octopus figurine?

"Oh, Good morning, Nagisa-kun! And as for your question, I am inventing of course!"

"Oh… I see…"

Suddenly, Karma popped out from nowhere again, giving Nagisa a mini heart attack. Again.

"Ho~? Koro-sensei must be getting lonely. To be surrounded with humans and without some of his kind, he must miss his octopus lover and decided to build a figurine of her."

(Of course, leave it to Karma to be sarcastic.)

Everyone looked with horror at their red haired classmate.

 _KARMA/-KUN!_

"Ufufufu, that's where you're wrong, Karma-kun." At least Koro-sensei didn't seem offended at all. "This is…" he paused for a dramatic effect, "my very own invented time machine!"

.

.

.

"Huhuhu, why are there no reactions? *sniff* Don't you *sniff* feel proud *sniff* of your teacher?" he used one of his tentacles to pull out a handkerchief and wiped his tears.

 _DON'T CRY!_

"Hm~? So where did you get the idea from?" it was Karma who voiced out, who remained indifferent.

 _SO BLUNT!_

Suddenly Koro-sensei's mood changed and he clutched the handkerchief in anger. "It's because of Itona-kun." He said with gritted teeth. In the midst of the crowd, said boy snapped his head with attention at the mention of his name. "He… he…" the students leaned closer. "He stole my popularity! Using his talent for inventions, he slowly stole my popularity! I can't forgive him, even if he is my student! My popularity as a teacher is very important to me! This is my way of revenge!"

The students sweat dropped except Karma.

 _THAT'S YOUR REASON?!_

"Oi, oi," a feminine voice was heard, "what's with all the crowding?" all eyes were on the doorway, revealing Irina A.K.A. Bitch-sensei was the one who asked.

"Get back to your seats." Another voice was heard and Karasuma stepped in.

All students sat at their respective seats.

.

.

.

It was Karasuma who cut the silence followed by Irina.

" _What_ is _that_?"

"…an octopus figurine?"

Koro-sensei's previous anger seemed to diminish. "Ufufufu,"

 _WHAT IS UP WITH THAT LAUGH?!_

Koro-sensei continued, "let me introduce to you…" he paused like earlier for a dramatic effect. "my very own invented time machine!"

.

.

.

"*sniff* Why are you guys *sniff* not saying anything? *sniff* There's nothing wrong *sniff* with my invention. *sniff*"

Karasuma sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not so surprised?"

Then suddenly the door slammed open revealing Okuda Manami. She had eye bags under her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept at all. "Am I late? I didn't hear the bell ring yet."

Karasuma answered her question, "No," he checked his watch. "there's still ten minutes left."

Koro-sensei then asked her, "Did you not sleep well last night, Okuda?"

The girl fiddled with her fingers. "I- I was working on another poison and I just got so deep into it that I lost track of time." She pulled out a tube with some kind of fluid in it. "K- Koro-sensei, can you try this?"

"Of course."

She neared but along the way, she just had to trip on her own two feet because of the lack of sleep making her let go of the tube that has the poison and landed on the… octopus figurine.

Sparks suddenly showed up and created some kind of zapping sound.

"Oh no, it's going to blow up!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Idiot! Don't say that."

Karasuma shouted at Koro-sensei. "Do something about this!"

Koro-sensei panicked a bit too much and accidently slipped the remote that had a big red button he was holding the entire time. It fell to the floor with a clack and because he was panicking too much, he accidentally stepped on it when he was about to pick it up. A bright light flashed and time stopped.

Except that there were some people who disappeared.

* * *

 **Ta-da! xD yeah. So this is the rewrite of Crossing the Bridge. Please leave a review! :)**

 **-theselfproclaimedgreatest7**


	2. Chapter 2

In a forest somewhere where there is a lake, three human figures suddenly appeared mid-air.

"Ahh!"

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

It was Nagisa, Karma, and Terasaka with the last being on the bottom of the pile while the latter on the very top, seemingly relaxed.

"G-get off…" Terasaka voiced out weakly.

"Hm~? I don't want to."

The red hair devil just had to be on top. Great.

"K-Karma-kun…please?" wheezed out Nagisa.

"Hmm… okay! Since Nagisa asked so nicely."

The blue haired boy mentally sighed in relief when he felt the weight on his back was gone but as he was about to stand up to get off from the teen below him, Terasaka stood up, making him fall on the lake beside them.

 _Splash!_

What a definitely nice day.

* * *

Nagisa didn't want to think that this was all happening. That this was all just a bad dream but as he took a glance down at the outfit he was wearing, he wanted to cry _so_ bad as reality hit him.

He didn't have a choice. His uniform was wet and he didn't have extra clothes with him. Well, none of them brought anything with them as this was unexpected too. His thoughts wandered to what happened a while ago.

 _"_ _Oh no~ look at what you did Terasaka~" Karma whistled. "Now Nagisa's all wet."_

 _"_ _Shut up! I thought he was off me already so I stood up. Not my fault that he almost weighs nothing." the other countered._

 _The blue haired boy sneezed when a breeze passed by and shivered._

 _"_ _Well, thankfully I had the clothes that I was going to give you later, Nagisa."_

 _Nagisa looked up only to meet a yellow paper bag that was shoved to his face. He sent Karma a grateful smile, "Thank you."_

 _"_ _Your welcome." The smaller boy thought that there was a suspicious glint in the red hair's eyes but shook it off, thinking that it was just his imagination._

Nagisa sighed. Did he do something to offend life?

"Stop sulking, Nagisa~ the outfit suits you."

Said boy really want to punch the other in the face so badly now.

"Well, Karma's right though," Terasaka agreed. "You look like a girl."

 _A very cute girl. Too bad their classmate Nagisa was born as a boy._

Nagisa was wearing a cute maid outfit. It hugged his body nicely. How did Karma even get his exact measurements? Wait, no, don't go there, he doesn't want to know.

"Though what's with the cat ears and tail?"

Yeah, that too.

Nagisa sulked.

"Well either way it suits you just fine! You don't even look like a boy anymore."

The blue haired boy covered his face, feeling miserable.

 _PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE!_

Poor Nagisa, his manly pride was smashed to pieces.

"Well outfit aside, where are we?" Karma asked, changing the subject.

All of them looked around and knew that they were not at the mountain in their school.

"Well, definitely not in Kunugigaoka." Terasaka commented.

Nagisa concentrated in remembering the events before they got there: He arrived at school, Korosensei was inventing something that looked like an octopus figurine, Okuda arrived with a new poison, she slipped, and the liquid landed on the octopus figurine that Korosensei claimed was a time machine. He snapped his eyes open when he realized something.

 _Time machine._

"I think," the blue haired boy started and his two classmates turned their attention to him. "I think we got transported in a different time."

"Hah?!"

"Why do you say that?"

The petite boy scratched his head. "Well, remember the time machine? The one that Korosensei invented earlier."

"The octopus figurine?" asked Terasaka.

"Yeah. I think that might be the reason that we're here."

Karma hummed in thought. "You might be right, since the bright light was caused by it." He faced them. "So we might be in the past, or future."

"What the fu-"

Terasaka was cut off as something landed in front of him, "Language, Terasaka-kun." or rather, someone.

"Nurufufufu, so you three are here too." The yellow creature commented. At his sides were Irina and Karasuma.

"Korosensei! Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!" exclaimed Nagisa.

"It's good that all of you all right," Karasuma said as he scanned them. His gaze froze when his eyes landed on Nagisa.

" _What_ are you wearing?"

The boy turned in a flustered mess. "No! This is…uhh…"

"Terasaka threw him in the lake. There were no other clothes with us." Karma mentally smirked. Nagisa could have sworn there were devil horns growing from the red haired boy's head.

"What?! No I didn't!"

Irina squealed. "Ohh Nagisa, you could use that to seduce enemies." She walked in front of the boy and neared her face to the other. "But be careful. You _might_ seduce those around you." She said barely above a whisper and all out French kissed the poor boy.

Karasuma sighed, he had no time for this. He turned to the yellow creature. "How are you going to bring us back?"

The yellow creature just stared blankly at him.

A vein popped on the man's head. "You have no idea, don't you?"

Korsensei kneeled in front of him, crying hysterically. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would come to this!"

Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose, having enough.

"Karasuma-sensei," said man turned to Karma who spoke. "Is it only us here?"

"Apparently yes."

Korosensei was still crying and he bit on his handkerchief. "At least we got us all together! Stupid Karasuma-sensei doesn't know how to be thankful."

A vein popped out again on Karasuma's head. "Now _I'm_ stupid?"

"You don't even know how scared I was when I landed in the middle of a city in Russia! *sniff* There was a man who chased me at first sight and kept saying that he would bite me to death." He cried more as he remembered what happened to him. "He was so scary that I immediately escaped at mach speed. Only monsters bite people to death! Then I bumped into you two in Spain and now we're in the middle of a forest in Italy!"

Nagisa, who had just recovered from the heated kiss Irina had given him, comforted the yellow creature. "Now now, Korosensei."

The yellow creature looked up and he seemed to see his blue-haired student in a new light. "N-Nagisa-kun…"

He dodged swiftly to the right. He was almost hit by an anti-sensei dagger. "Gupyaaa! Even at a time like this, you are still looking for weak spots to assassinate me!"

Nagisa sweat dropped. _Of course he would see it._

Irina snapped at attention and looked to her right as she heard something. She turned to Karasuma "Karasuma!"

"I know," the man's eyes narrowed and he got ready to pull out his gun, Irina did the same. "Who's there?!"

And he was met at the sight of a light blue-haired woman coming out from her hiding spot with eye catching gold colored eyes.

The eyes narrowed and a smile formed on the stranger's face. "Well, this is a surprise."

Karasuma's and the others' eyes widened. They were all in shock, especially Nagisa.

 _NO WAY!_

* * *

 **Yay . new chapter! Fufufufufu :3 PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **-theselfproclaimedgreatest7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by Am I a Girl or am I GAY**

* * *

Nagisa stood frozen. He doesn't know how to react. He just stood there and stared dumbly at the woman who, definitely, was a dangerous person. He could tell that judging by the intimidating aura she emits.

Everyone tensed. Karasuma and Irina were already on guard, holding their guns and ready to shoot at any unwanted movement of the individual. Like Nagisa, they were also surprised. The woman looked like Nagisa, except that her eyes are gold, but they didn't let their emotions show. Karasuma clicked the safety off.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked impassive for a second then her lips curved in a smirk. That sent a chill on Nagisa's spine. "How amusing. I should be the one asking questions."

They swore that they saw her eyes glint for a moment.

"Now," she casually hung her hand on her hips, as if she was making a conversation with them about the weather but then her expression hardened, making Karasuma and Irina even more tense, " _who dares to enter the grounds of Vongola Headquarters?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was having the worst day of his life. Early in the morning, he was already bombarded with more paperwork, no thanks to a certain skylark who was currently in Russia. He thought that his cloud guardian was the most sensible out of the others but _no_. That damned bloodthirsty skylark had to go on a rampage because he was pissed, of which when Tsuna read his report, with some utter nonsense.

There is no such thing as a giant yellow octopus who wears such weird human clothing.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache. It did not help when he read that the creature also has an ability to move abnormally fast that it can make itself invisible to the naked eye.

"Boss?"

Tsuna looked at his storm guardian that was in front of his desk, "Hayato,"

Hayato straightened his posture, awaiting the tenth Vongola boss' order.

"Has Kyoya completed his main task?"

" Yes, boss."

"Send him back. I would like to discuss something with him in person."

"Yes, boss. Can I help with anything else?"

He was about to say no but stopped himself. He needed something that can relieve the stress that he's in now, _badly._ "Perhaps a cup of coffee will do. That will be all."

As the door clicked shut, Tsuna let himself slump. He really needed a break from this horrid office with the equally epitome of evil called paperwork. Even a spar, rather a match to death, with Xanxus was better than this. He twirled his pen, which was very expensive by the way, with his hand and lazily scanned the papers laid out on his desk.

 _Hmm. Bills for reconstruction. Permission to reconstruct. A green chameleon. Amount of payment for rec-_

"A Mafia Boss does not slump in his chair like some common lazy bum," Tsuna almost fell out of his office chair in shock. "A true Mafia Boss does not let his guard down, even in his own room or office."

Tsuna gulped.

"A true Mafia Boss never gets startled on the simplest things and jump like an idiot—then again, you're _dame-_ Tsuna,"

Tsuna slowly turned around, sweating in fear.

"Seems like me being away for a few years affected your skills. Looks like I need to train you again, _dame_ -Tsuna."

Behind him was a quite handsome raven-haired man wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange band. _Oh, how Tsuna could obviously recognize those curly sideburns anywhere_. Tsuna mentally cried for the incoming tortures for the next days that was to come.

" _Ciao_. Long time no see, no good student of mine."

Oh lord, someone help him.

* * *

No one answered her. They were either in shock or just wary. The blue-haired woman huffed.

"You better tell me who you are," she narrowed her eyes. "or _else._ "

Karasuma and Irina made eye contact.

"I know that you know that you wouldn't want to fight me."

Nagisa gulped, sweat was already forming on the side of his head. He had shook himself from his moment of shock and analyzed the situation at hand, his assassin mode on. The woman was right. Even with the number of men and woman on their side, the blue-eyed woman can beat them all singlehandedly. A buzzing in him tells him so.

 _But_...

He took a glance to his teacher that was a huge yellow tentacled creature.

 _They have someone on their side that can move abnormally fast._

"Well, you leave me no choice." The ring on the woman's finger suddenly lit in gold, literally, and Nagisa had a bad feeling that something bad... _dangerous..._ was gonna happen. He saw the woman pull out some kind of golden box and he could see that there were snakes as designs on it. Before he himself knew it, he _ran_.

"Nagisa!"

"What are you doing, you idiot!"

He ran pass his teachers and stopped in front of the woman and just stood there, wide-eyed as he just looked at the woman in the eyes. He didn't know why he did that. For goodness sake, he could literally feel his legs tremble in fear! He hoped that it wasn't that obvious. He wanted to whack himself for doing the most dumbest thing ever and even wanted to strangle himself as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are... Are you okay?"

Really Nagisa? Really?

He really didn't know why he asked that of all things but something was there in the woman's unique eyes. A mix of different emotions but Nagisa noticed one that stood out. _Sadness_.

The blue-haired boy watched as the woman's eyes showed that she was surprised as she looked at him, as if only seeing him now. The woman continued to stare and to the others, it looked like they were in a staring contest. Nagisa was internally _crying_ by now. Well, at least the weird fire on her ring was gone now.

The woman looked at him head to toe and Nagisa was immediately reminded that _he was wearing a freaking maid outfit._ He mentally cried at his misery.

 _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?_

"State your name."

It didn't help that she was now pointing a gun at him.

* * *

 **I'm not dead yet xD I'm so sorry for disappearing suddenly. A lot of things happened and my laptop broke and there was a lot of family drama I don't even want to get into detail 'cuz it's too long. I typed this using the computer so I can't update this story as frequently as you would want to 'cuz I have other stories to deal with and my family uses the computer frequently xD again, I'm so sorry xD have mercy on this poor soul xD haha...poor...*mentally cries***

 **P.S. READ & REVIEW pls**


End file.
